


Night Terrors

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 奇蹟 | HIStory3: Miracle
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Xi Gu was adopted by Tang Yi/Meng Shao Fei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “Uncle Fei! Uncle Yi!” Xi Gu’s voice was scared and anxious, and Shao Fei was on his feet and halfway up the stairs before he knew it. Within seconds of hearing the cry, he pushed open the bedroom door, scanning the room for dangers.
Relationships: Meng Shao Fei/Tang Yi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me and Yu Xi Gu Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696280) by [justflyingthroughlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife). 



It had been a long and tiring day.

Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei were sat on the sofa in Tang Yi’s fancy home. Shao Fei was busy writing up his most recent case report, eyelids drooping in exhaustion. Tang Yi had the right idea, head on the armrest, toes tucked under Shao Fei’s legs.

The pair of them were well on their way to sleep, until they heard the frantic cries from upstairs.

“Uncle Fei! Uncle Yi!” Xi Gu’s voice was scared and anxious, and Shao Fei was on his feet and halfway up the stairs before he knew it. Within seconds of hearing the cry, he pushed open the bedroom door, scanning the room for dangers.

Nothing.

Xi Gu sat in the centre of his bed, tangled in half-kicked off sheets, tears streaming down his little face. Shao Fei sat carefully on the edge of his bed, holding out his arms, watching as Xi Gu untangled himself and scrambled into his embrace.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, voice soothing and gentle. Holding the child closer, stroking his dark hair, he hoped it would calm the child down.

“Uncle Fei! I-I had a bad dream!” Xi Gu gulped, sniffling and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his dark blue, star-patterned pyjamas. Shao Fei reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a tissue, before wiping his nephew’s tears away.

He didn’t need to ask what the nightmare was possibly about.

It had only just been a year since the accident.

“It’s okay… I’m here, okay?” Shao Fei glanced up at the doorway, where Tang Yi was leaning against the frame, “How about Uncle Yi tells you a bedtime story?”

Xi Gu glanced over to where Uncle Yi was standing, eyes wide and hopeful, “One about pirates?”

Tang Yi looked helplessly at Shao Fei for a few moments, before nervously clearing his throat and taking a seat on the bed. “I’m not sure about pirates… but I know another story? About a young male pixie who flies through the air, protecting little children when they’re sleeping.”

Xi Gu was listening intently, even as Shao Fei mouthed ‘Are you seriously telling him the story of Peter Pan?’ at Tang Yi.

As Tang Yi continued with the story, Xi Gu’s eyes started to droop again, Shao Fei keeping a hold of him until his breathing evened out. Once he was sure that the kid was asleep, he lay him gently in the middle of the bed, kissing Xi Gu’s forehead, before quietly leaving, pulling Tang Yi with him, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As they climbed into their own bed, Shao Fei chuckled. “You do know that’s going to be it now for the foreseeable future… a bastardised version of Peter Pan.”

“Mm.” Tang Yi mumbled, nuzzling into Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too.”


End file.
